1. Field
This application relates to system status detection, and more particularly to a system and method for out-of-band network port status detection.
2. Background
A network administrator can be responsible for managing a large number of computer servers in a data center. The network administrator monitors the functional status of each computer server's network port (e.g., for a local area network (LAN)). Each network port (e.g., an 8 position 8 contact (8P8C) port) typically receives a cable with a connector end (e.g., a Registered Jack 45 (RJ45) connector cable).
If a cable becomes faulty or physically disconnected from the network port, the computer server will lose network connection, which may affect an end user. The network administrator will typically perform a self-test procedure to remotely confirm a problem before physically going to the computer server to check the cable connections.